


Miracle

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, FBI!Stiles, Suspense, dylan o'brien x reader, stiles stilinski fluff, stiles stilinski x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: “You wake in the night to the sound of footsteps in your home. You grab the nearest makeshift weapon and make your way slowly around the house and find nobody inside, leading you to assume that you were imagining things. That is until you return to your bedroom and find the door is locked from the inside.” -wordsnstuff on tumblr





	Miracle

I pulled the covers over me as I settled back into bed after returning from the master bathroom. The whole house was silent without Stiles around. I’d thought that it would make it easier to sleep, but it didn’t. It only made it more difficult.

He was away on a multiple homicide investigation and I was stuck at home, thinking too much. I was glad that he was out finding the killer, but I also just really wanted him here with me. I was always a little paranoid about this kind of stuff, the result of too many true crime shows and mystery novels. But these murders were current and a little closer to home than usual which made it all the worse. It didn’t matter that the murderer had only targeted men with a history of violence so far. The fact that the FBI had gotten involved meant that he was a real threat to a lot of people.

I almost jumped out of bed at a sound in the hall. I looked towards the door, but no light crept underneath. I held my breath, trying to hear the sound again. It was quiet for a while and I’d almost given up when I heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. The clock on the bedside table read one am. Could it just be Stiles returning home? Was it possible that he just hadn’t called out of fear of waking me?

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and shifted my body to Stiles’ side of the bed and grabbed his baseball bat from where it leaned against the nightstand. I gripped it tightly as I pushed myself out of the bed and crept towards the door.

“Stiles?” I asked as I reached the door. There was no response. I twisted my clammy hands around the grip of the bat, trying to decide if I should continue out into the hall or call the police. But if it was just Stiles then there was no point in alarming the police and he’d be even more worried about me being left home alone when he was away on jobs. I took a deep breath to steel myself and twisted the knob, pressing my back against the wall as I swung the door open.

“Stiles?” I called again, but there was no response. Maybe he was in the kitchen and I was just being too quiet. I glanced out into the hall and didn’t see anything so I stepped out the door, looking around. I glanced toward the nursery at the end of the hall and placed one of my hands on my belly to rub it soothingly. It was probably just nothing. I was just anxious with the baby due in a few days and Stiles away for work, but I continued down the hall anyway, peeking into the guest bathroom. It was empty, but I yanked the shower curtain aside just to be sure.

I heard footsteps again and tensed as I raised the bat, ready to swing at anything that moved.

“Miecyslaw, this isn’t funny,” I said, but part of me was really starting to think that it wasn’t Stiles. He liked to play pranks sometimes, but the closer I got to my due date, the less pranks he played. He knew better than to scare me now and this was really freaking me out. This was extreme, even for himI could hear my heart pounding and the house was so silent that I was sure that whoever was in the house with me could hear it too.

I peeked into the living room, but it was empty too. There was nothing to hide behind in there and the light from the streetlamp outside filled the room just enough for me to see that even the darkest corners were empty. I moved into the kitchen and peeked around the island, but that room was empty as well. There was no one in the house. I hadn’t heard anything since the sound that I’d heard while I was in the bathroom. Maybe I really was just paranoid. I got a glass of water and waited in the kitchen as I drank it, still trying to listen for the sound.

When I’d finished and I hadn’t heard another sound, I set the glass in the sink and sighed in relief as I made my way back to my bedroom. I paused at the door. Had I shut it when I’d left the room? I didn’t think so. I bit my lip and glanced around as I reached for the doorknob. It didn’t budge. It was locked. I stared at it, trying to decide what to do. I was pretty sure that it wasn’t Stiles in that room. If there was a time to call the police, it was definitely now.

They picked up on the second ring.

“What’s your emergency?”

“There’s someone in my house,” I breathed out as quietly as I could as I shut myself in the bathroom. The emergency operator kept calm as she went through all of her questions and let me know that someone was on their way.

“Stay on the line with me, all right?”

“Okay,” I said quietly. I jumped as a loud crash echoed through the house. I crawled into the tub and held the bat ready.

“Are you okay?” asked the operator.

“Yes, they just knocked something over,” I whispered quietly back. “I’ve shut myself in the bathroom.”

“Someone will be there soon.”

I shifted my body at the feeling of water in the tub. It hadn’t been there before. I swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath as the amount of moisture slowly increased.

“I think my water just broke,” I said quietly. “Can someone call my husband and let him know what’s happening?”

She confirmed that she could have that arranged and then was silent. I was crying now.

“Mrs. Stilinski? Are you still there?”

“Yes,” my voice cracked as I answered.

“The police are there and your husband is on his way. Just stay where you are until they come get you, all right?”

“All right.”

She stayed on the line with me as chaos ensued outside the bathroom door and then when she was sure that I was okay, she hung up.

* * *

 

“Where’s my wife?” shouted Stiles’ voice and I looked up from my spot at the kitchen table. The were trying to keep him out, but he flipped out his badge and pushed his way further into the house.

“Stiles!” I shouted. His head whipped in my direction and he shoved his way through the police and EMT’s to get to me. They’d left me alone when they were sure that I would be okay. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me over to make sure that I was okay.

“Are you all right?” he questioned, staring into my eyes. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head as he pulled me in close. “I was so worried about you, Y/N.”

I buried my face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry. This was all my fault,” he muttered. “She was looking for me. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I put you and the baby in danger.”

“You didn’t know, Stiles. It’s not your fault.”

He was silent as his fingers curled into my hair and he kissed the top of my head again.

“I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.”

“Did they tell you that my water broke?” I questioned when I realized that he hadn’t asked about it yet. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“What?”

And that was about the time the contractions started.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the doctor was handing my tiny little baby girl to me and I was looking up at Stiles with a huge grin on my face. I giggled as he looked away to swipe tears from eyes.

“She’s beautiful, Y/N.  She looks just like you,” he smiled.

“Except those brown eyes. She definitely got those from you,” I laughed. He smiled and leaned toward her to greet her with a soft voice. “Hi, little Claudia. Welcome.”

I held her out to him and he searched my eyes quizzically.

“Are you sure you want me to hold her?”

“Of course,” I laughed. “She’s your baby too.”

He held her close to his chest, moving his body to gently rock her and the smile on his face as he looked at our baby was enough to make me momentarily forget the terrors of earlier in the night. They were still a concern, especially with little Claudia finally in the world, but for the moment, we were all safe and sound.

Stiles kissed her forehead and looked up at me with a look of infinite pride and admiration on his face. Our little miracle was finally here and now that noun applied to her in more ways than one.


End file.
